


"Me too"

by slytherclawkilljoy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Wordcount: 100, angst-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6133918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherclawkilljoy/pseuds/slytherclawkilljoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was me imagining what came before the exchange at the beginning of Lexa's fight with Roan.</p><p>Basically because they both had morning after eyes to the max...</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Me too"

“You know they won’t play fair.” Clarke murmurs into Lexa’s collarbone, the space between their bodies a sticky blaze of sweat. “It’s not a challenge, it’s an assassination. I can’t watch that. I can’t.”

Lexa is still, but her eyes are stinging as Clarke sobs against her chest, exhaustion chasing her from release to slumber.

“I can’t. I can’t.”

In the morning, she extricates herself oh so carefully, daring only to leave the softest of kisses in the delta of Clarke’s hair.

“Ai hod yu in, Clarke. We will meet again, however this goes.”

 

And later,

 

“I’m glad you came”

**Author's Note:**

> Challenging myself with 100 word drabbles, prompt me over on tumblr @uncorrectedsleuth


End file.
